


BOOK OF DAL SEGNO (KUROSHITSUJI X READER)

by Lazypotatostuff



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fantasy, Lunar Eclipse, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypotatostuff/pseuds/Lazypotatostuff
Summary: "𝕲𝖔𝖉, 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝖋𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖆𝖎𝖓."𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚜 (𝚈/𝙽), 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚟𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢.𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎.𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚊. 𝙱𝚢 𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚠𝚔𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎.𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍.𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚞𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜.𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞?ᵀᴼᴸᴰ ᵞᴬ𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠......
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Claude Faustus/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Ronald Knox/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. 𝕻𝕽𝕺𝕷𝕺𝕲𝖀𝕺

?? POV

𝖄𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝕲𝖔𝖉 𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖔𝖓 𝖕𝖚𝖙 𝖆𝖓 𝖆𝖕𝖕𝖑𝖊 𝖙𝖗𝖊𝖊 𝖎𝖓 𝖒𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖑𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖆 𝖌𝖆𝖗𝖉𝖊𝖓 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖘𝖆𝖞,

" 𝔇𝔬 𝔴𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢 ,𝔤𝔲𝔶𝔰."

"𝕺𝖍, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖉𝖔𝖓'𝖙 𝖊𝖆𝖙 𝖆𝖓 𝖆𝖕𝖕𝖑𝖊."

* * *

 **( Play Music▶️** **)**

**<https://youtu.be/ea2WoUtbzuw> **

_This person was walking slowly towards the front door with curiosity. She turned the door knob carefully and opened it. There appeared a girl in a white dress with an innocent face. She walked and walked in a room so dark that she was afraid to go on. But the piano song melody caught the girl's attention until the girl was calm when the song was playing._

_She heads to the door following the song's rhythm. The girl turned the door knob and pushed it slowly. The light illuminated the entire hall, the large windows could see the sun shining. She seemed to be in heaven with the rhythm of the song still playing._

_She dances softly like a feather. The white skirt seems to twirl left to right in an elegant twist. The girl noticed that there was another door in front of her. The piano continues playing the girl's very cheerful rhythm._

 _But this time, she was scared. She slowly goes to the door and leaves. She saw an apple in front of a large mirror. She was confused but she started walking as she heard a whisper in her ear. The only whisper she heard was_ **_hatred_ ** _,_ **_disgust_ ** _and_ **_isolation._ **

_Her body began to see bruises all over her body, her arms wrapped around the wound and her face was swollen. But the whisper still insulted, cursed and mocked her. Her body began to tremble with fear. She began to breathe heavily with black shadows watching her._

_Unbeknownst to her, the girl was already in front of the apple while staring at the fruit. She lifted the apple slowly to her mouth. The whisper is getting stronger and stronger as she started to open her mouth._

**She took a bite of the apple.**

  
  
_The music background starts to stop when everyth_ _ing seems to go_ **_black_ ** _._

“𝕲𝖔𝖉, 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝖋𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖆𝖎𝖓.”


	2. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 1 : 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖀𝖓𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜𝖓 𝕳𝖚𝖒𝖆𝖓 𝕲𝖎𝖗𝖑

"𝕽𝖊𝖒𝖊𝖒𝖇𝖊𝖗 𝖍𝖔𝖜 𝖜𝖊 𝖚𝖘𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖞, 𝕴 𝖆𝖒 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖎𝖓𝖘𝖆𝖓𝖊."

* * *

** T ** ** hird POV **

** P ** ** hantomhive Manor **

** 1888 year **

The rain is pouring very heavy. The thunder sounded so loud that Mey-rin surprised her. The maroon-haired girl massaged her chest several times to calm herself down. "It looks like the rain will soon flood the city." Said a man named Bard, who was sighed heavily. Mey-rin nodded. "But I feel sorry for them still struggling to find a good home." Bard smiled, saying Mey-rin. "Yes. Hope they survive the flood." 

  
However, a man in a well-dressed butler came here in the kitchen to check on the presence of workers. And the man ~~demon~~ Sebastian Michaelis is known as the head of Phantomhive Manor. He's so handsome yet charming. He noticed that there was an employee who had not returned. "Where's Finny?" Asked Bard and Mey-rin shake their head not knowing where the blonde strawberry-boy went. Sebastian sighed. "Dinner is here. We should wait until he comes back." They're nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Finny had just packed his tools at garden shed. Before he could go back to the kitchen, he noticed the rain was falling outside. "How can I go back to the kitchen? Mr. Sebastian must be angry if I sit outside." said Finny sighed heavily. But he doesn't care if his clothes get wet. As long as he can go home and eat the food he's been waiting for. 

He took off his garden hat to cover his head to avoid the raindrop. He ran to the kitchen as soon as possible. 

**Until**

**<https://youtu.be/ijueNMQGfDE> **

**[Play Music ▶️]**

He noticed a loud shrubbery coming from his garden. He stopped at that time. With a strong sense of curiosity, he headed for the bushes to investigate. "This must be a sloppy animal entering a young master's garden. I need to get rid of it."

When he reached the bushes, he was startled. There was a girl in white with a faint mud stain on it. Finny was worried about this and tried to wake her up but still didn't respond. He lifted the girl's body to the front door as fast as he could.

**BAM!BAM!** The knock on the front door was so loud that the workers and young master, Ciel Phantomhive gathered. "Why is it so loud this time, Sebastian ?!" Ciel looked angry and stared at his butler. " My apologize, young master. It seems we have a guest who is in a hurry to meet the young master. "

Ciel groaned in anger. "Tell the guest, I don't want to see anyone at this time." His butler is bowing down. " Yes, My lord." Sebastian opened the front door. Finny was already in front of the door anxiously as she picked up the girl. " **Mr. Sebastian, please save this girl!** "

Finny quickly went inside while carried the girl who still fainted. He put her down on floor and put his garden hat on the floor while took a few breaths. "Whoa! Finny, why did you bring the corpse here?" said Bard to Finny in a surprised tone. The straw-haired boy turned his head towards Bard with a worried look. 

"C-corpse ?!" Mey-rin was shocked. Ciel was shocked too. However, Sebastian goes to the girl who is lying on the floor. He checked the girl's nerves on her wrist. " She is still alive, everyone. However, she needs to be treated quickly." Sebastian said calmly. "Then take good care of her until she recovers. That's my order." Ciel went up the stairs to his study room. 

"Yes, My lord. You three! Mey-rin, provide extra clothes in the guest room. Finny, give me some wrap and medicine. Bard, get some hot water in the guest bathroom. Now!" They obey Sebastian's orders as soon as possible. Only this girl and Sebastian. Sebastian stared at the girl for so long that his fangs came out. His eyes have turned red. 

_**" Interesting~"** _

* * *

Wassup, guys. I kind of busy with my assignment so I hope if I have a time update new chapter. Oh! By the way, this is my first stories.. Thank you very much for all your support!!❤️❤️


	3. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 2 : 𝕬 𝖓𝖊𝖜 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖔𝖕𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖚𝖘

"𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖜𝖊 𝖒𝖊𝖊𝖙, 𝖜𝖊 𝖇𝖊𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖚𝖓𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖊."

* * *

Third POV

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times. Gently remove the blanket and quickly got up from her bed as she looked around the room. She quickly wakes up from sitting on the bed. Trying to walk with both feet carefully nut both legs hurt because she has not recovered yet. Her body is shivering as she's walk. (Y/N) don't know why but the feeling she's filled inside causing confused, afraid and the ache on her body. 

(Y/N) saw a mirror beside a closet then slowly approaches a mirror. She's looked at herself slowly as she's touch a mirror. Her left arm and her both knee covers wrapping with bandages. (Y/N) carefully pressing her left arm but it's sting on her left arm. She quickly removes her hand away from bandage that she pressed. But, the most important is she's need to get out this place. 

Without hesitation, she went to the door. She carefully checked the door knob and poke with her cute little finger. She tried to turn it around. Her body suddenly flinched while the door already open widely. (Y/N) dare to go to the door that has been opened. She slowly opened as he peered down the hallway left to right. She came out of the scene and continued to roam around her in a mansion.

At Phantomhive Garden

She went to the garden where many flowers were planted neatly and beautifully. (Y/N) smiling broadly over the beauty of the garden then she approached a rather large flower and yellowish. "What are you doing here?" She turned his head fast toward the boy with short hair, blonde, strawberry cut with five red bobby pins - two on his right and three on his left. She quickly get up as attempted to get away from him. "W-wait! Don't running away. I'm not trying to hurt you."

As Finny plucks sunflower and giving to (Y/N), she feels Finny's actions towards her. She slowly approached him as she extended her hand to the flower Finny was holding. "There! Look, I'm trying hurting you. You must be love flowers." Finny laughed with brightly. She smiled as she looked at sunflower she holding. " Oh! you should smell it. Try it." She tilted her head confusion. It's look like she seems don't understand what Finny said. "Do you understand what I'm saying? U-um.. how I should explain it?" He demonstrate sniff the smell of flowers as she watched him. (Y/N) slowly sniff like Finny do as it's surprised to her then sniff again made him smiled. 

"Finny, are you finished your work?" Both of them turned their head fast at a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-buttoned double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. _( Y'alls are waiting him right? Just admit..)_

"Ah! Mister Sebastian! I was talking to-" as Finny turn his head back. She disappeared in a flash when Sebastian appeared. " E-eh? B-but she right h-here. I swear!" Sebastian frowned. " What do you mean she's here? Don't tell me that girl you mention is-" 

Study Room

"What?! She's escaped?! But how?!" The handsomely butler bowed then replies. " My apologies, young master. Apparently, I didn't notice the girl running away. At that time, I was scolding Mey-rin because the dishes were broken. And then, Baldroy again almost burned a kitchen. I'm really sorry, young master." Ciel letting out a long sigh of despair. " Sebastian, take me to the city. I think she'll be stuck there. Call the coachman here." Sebastian bowed. " Yes, young master."

London City

Meanwhile, (Y/N) exploring the city with a wide smile on her face as if she had never seen anything different. She was so busy admiring the city environment that she stopped at a shop called 'Undertaker'. As she approached the front door of the store, she turned the knob slowly. (Y/N) started to open the door and walked slowly while looking around the store.

**" Ah! The new customer! Welcome to my shop, my lady... ehehehee.."**


End file.
